What could have been
by thedarkpokemaster
Summary: This is a group of one-shorts of what-if's episodes that I think should have gone in the episode of pokemon should have went. Or you think it should have went more info inside. So just name an episode of pokemon and what you like to happen AAML.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new idea that I have all chapters are one-shorts of pokemon episodes from all seasons of pokemon. But with a difference on how I or you fell it should have went in episodes or in the movies. So lest get one with it then. Disclaimer I do not own pokemon but I wish I did.**

**Ash: So what's this first story going to be about?**

**Brock: I hope that it's about me getting together with Nurse Joy.**

**Me: Yeah I don't think I'll be doing that.**

**Misty: Yeah Brock you just have to wait.**

**Me: So this story is about when Ash and he's friends went to lavender town. So what would have happened if Misty went back inside with Ash instead of Pikachu? After they got out there first time and she too became a ghost along with Ash well here it is.**

**To be a Ghost**

Ash, Misty and Brock had just got out of the tower of terror after being attacked by a dinning table. But that was not going to stop Ash Ketchum he would do what ever it took to get the ghost pokemon. Ash soon got up of the ground and looked back at tower of terror there was no way he was going top let a ghost stop him.

"Alright there is no way I'm going to let some old ghost stop." Ash said to he's two friends.

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY ASH?" Misty shouted at.

"What's up Misty are you too scared to go back in?" Ash asked her smiling at her as well as mocking her too.

"Well then Misty, Brock if the two of you are too scared to go back in then I guess I'll go

back in." Ash said to he's two friends and looked at Pikachu. "But don't worry I'll let

Pikachu look after you." He then finished.

Misty knew that she could not let Ash do this alone her heart was telling her to go with him and keep him safe.

"OH NO YOU DON'T ASH I, M GOING IN WITH YOU, THEN WE SHALL SEE WHO IS SCARED WONT WE!" She shouted at him there was no way she going to let Ash think she was scared.

It took some time to get back to the hole that they saw earlier. Ash sent out he's charmander to light what was down there.

"Alright charmander use flamethrower." Ash said to charmander and the little pokemon used its attack.

As charmander used the attack all three of them saw that what ever was down there the attack hit it right on.

"Wow Ash looks like you hit it!" Misty said to him amazed that he was doing sop well.

"Hey what would think from the worlds best pokemon trainer?" Ash said to her with a smile.

"Well Ash don't just look at me catch it already so we can get out of here!" Misty shouted at him.

"Alright already." Ash said to her.

Ash got one of he's pokeballs ready to catch the ghost pokemon that was down there. But what none of them knew was that it was Team Rocket down there and not a ghost pokemon but all it did was hit Jessie In the face.

"Oh man I guess I didn't catch it." Ash said to Misty and she saw that he was upset.

"Don't worry Ash there may be more ghost pokemon here." She said to him.

Just then a Haunter came out of no where screaming both Ash Misty and Charmander. But the Haunter thought that it was funny.

"What are you laughing at?" Misty shouted at the ghost pokemon not at all happy with it.

"Let's see what Dexter says about it." Ash said as he got the pokedex out to see what it

had on Haunter.

But it had not that much info on Haunter. After closing the pokedex Ash told Charmander to try and stare it down. But all that did was make Haunter laugh.

"Charmander you not suppose to make it laugh!" Ash said to he's pokemon.

Charmander just looked at Ash confused not understanding what to do but before Charmander could do anything Haunter licked Charmander making him paralyzed Ash and Misty saw what happened to Charmander. Ash knew that he had to bring Charmander back to its pokeball.

"Now what are you going to do?" Misty asked him.

"I don't know Misty." Ash said to her.

Just then another Ghost pokemon came it was a Gengar. Soon both pokemon started to perform a comedy act in front of Ash and Misty. The didn't know what to think of the two strange ghost pokemon. After the two of them where done they looked at both Ash and Misty to see what they thought of their act.

"If you're trying to be funny then I'm afraid your act is all washed up." Ash said to them.

"Yeah you're so right about that Ash talk about being a washed up act." Misty also said.

Both Haunter and Gengar both felt sad by what the two kids said to them and where going though the floor. Ash saw what the two where doing and tried to stop them.

"Hey wait!" He shouted as the completely went though the floor but he did not get to the in time and hit he's head on the floor. "Ow." was all he said.

"ASH!" Misty shouted out of concern for him as she ran to where he is to see if he was alright.

As Misty got to him the chandelier that was above them came down on top of them. Gengar and Haunter saw this but the two of them thought it was a show both ghost pokemon looked at the chandelier they saw that the lights where on but after the clapped at the show the lights on the chandelier went off. Haunter went to see if they where alright but there was no response from the two. Haunter soon used its two hands too pull Ash and Misty souls out of their bodies lifting them up from the ground. Soon after Haunter pulled them out of their bodies Ash and Misty started to wake up and the two saw their bodies.

"We're ghosts I DON'T WANT TO BE A GHOST!" Misty shouted she did not want to be a ghost.

"Yeah I'm not ready to be a ghost yet." Ash said arguing with her.

But the two of them had little choose as they where both dragged outside the tower. And what the two of them saw was the most amazing sight the two of them ever saw.

"Wow Ash this is so much fun it fells so good flying!" She told him happy now that she was a ghost.

"Yeah Misty it dose fell good." He told her

Just then the two saw Brock and Pikachu as the two were still waiting for them to come back out. But then Misty had just come up with a good prank to pull on Brock that Misty was dieing to pull on him

"Hey Ash lets go and scare Brock." Misty said to Ash.

"Alright then Misty." Ash said to her.

Soon the two of them picked Brock up but poor Brock did not know what was going on. All he knew was he is being lifted up in the air by ghosts for all knew. But what Brock didn't know was the ones that where lifting him up was Ash and Misty having fun with him.

"What's going on?" Brock screamed for he's life.

After the two gave Brock a ride around Lavender Town they took him back to the tower of terror. And once they got there they saw an old tree. Both Ash and Misty looked at each other and smiled. They took him to the old tree and dropped him. As all this was going on Pikachu saw that Brock was about fall so Pikachu ran to the tree. But as Ash and Misty let him go he fell right on Pikachu Ash and Misty thought that it was funny but Pikachu didn't think it was and gave Brock a shock of a life time. But this only made the two ghosts laugh more.

"That was so much fun Ash!" Misty said still laughing.

"I know Misty but why stop now!" Ash said slyly to her.

"Sure why not." Misty said back to him happy that she was a ghost so he could not see her bulshing.

Soon the two of them went all over Lavender Town scaring people the went in a restaurant making the customers food as well as the tables flout in the air with the help of the ghost pokemon. But they didn't want to stop the two of them where having so much fun.

*This is going to be fun.* Ash thought to him self.

He then went in side a wall of the building waiting until Misty came by this way and he was glade that he left her to do this. After some time he could hear Misty calling his name and from the sound of her voice she was very close to him. When Ash heard Misty out side the wall from where he was he knew that this was what he was wait for. Jumping out from where he was hiding he scared Misty and if she was not a ghost she would be now.

"ASH! That was not funny!" She shouted at him.

After hours of scaring the people of Lavender Town they went back to tower of terror.

When the two got back the three ghost pokemon showed a room full of toys both Ash and Misty looked at each other and smiled. They knew now that all they wanted was someone to play with.

"I'm sorry I wish that I could stay here and play with you but I still need to become a pokemon master." Ash said to the three of them.

The three ghosts pokemon where sad to here that Ash was not going to stay with them but then they looked at Misty.

"Sorry but I wish that I could stay but I still need to become the best water pokemon master." Misty said to them.

All three of the ghost pokemon started to cry after hearing that they where not going to stay with them. Some time later the two of them saw that Brock had found them and that the chandelier was of them.

"Well Mist I guess its time to go back." Ash told her.

"Yeah I guess your right Ash." Misty said to him.

They took each by the hand and they went back into their bodies. Brock saw that they where both slowly waking up they both looked at each other smiling then they looked at the ghost pokemon and smiled. When all three of them left the tower Brock looked at Ash thinking if he got a ghost pokemon.

"So Ash why aren't you trying to catch a ghost pokemon?" Brock asked he's friend wondering why he did not try and catch one.

All Ash and Misty did was look at him trying not to laugh at him.

"Well Brock their just too hard to get." Ash said to him while Misty gave a giggle.

"Alright then but I don't know how you can beat Sabrina?" Brock asked Ash but all he did was smile.

"Well I guess I have to use a comedy act on her." Ash said to him laughing along with Misty.

As the two started laughing Brock just looked on with Pikachu confused. But before Brock could say anything Haunter came up to him scaring him but the ghost pokemon did not scare them. Pikachu was a little frightened at first but he saw that Ash and Misty where not frightened at all they where smiling at each other and at Haunter. Soon they went after Brock to try to see if he was alright. But the one thing that Ash and Misty knew was one of the best days they ever had and the two of them would never forget it.

**Misty: Wow that was fun being a ghost.**

**Ash: I love the way we got Brock.**

**(Both Ash and Misty start to laugh.)**

**Brock: Well I didn't like it.**

**Me: Be carefully Brock you don't want anything happing to you now do you. So tell me what you think and if you would like me to do one on a pokemon episode from any season just name the episode and what you think should have happened or ended. So please read and review.**

**Misty: Yeah of I'll use my mallet on you all. **

**Me: Now if you do like me do to an episode or movie there are a few things that you have to do.**

**1, The name of the episode or movie.**

**2, What you would like to happen in it from the way in the show.**

**3, the shipping that you would like to see in it.**

**4 No Boy/Boy or Girl/Girl parings.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Well this is another one-short that Naruto's Biggest Fan wanted to see happen in a episode where TR tells Ash that his mom called and they take him away in a metal box but they take him to Giovanni instead. Sorry but I do not know the name of the episode.**

**Ash: So is this like the last one then. Where it starts of in a certain point.**

**Me: Yep you got that right.**

**Ash: Well that's good wait who's going to save me then.**

**Me: Just wait and see Ash.**

**Ash: Fine Thedarkpokemaster dose not own pokemon.**

**Meeting Giovanni **

Ash had just been tricked by one of Team Rocket traps once again how stupid was he anyway. But this time they where tacking him to Giovanni why he did not know he was glade that the rest of his friends where alright.

"Yes we got the twerp at long last." Jessie said to her two team mats.

"Yeah now let's take him to the boss." Meowth said with a on his face.

"You got that right Jessie." James said with a big smirk on his face.

*What are they up to.* Ash thought to him what ever they where up to Ash knew it was no good.

After what seemed like hours Ash was brought back home to the Kanto region. Not long after they arrived back in Kanto Ash saw that he was headed towards Team Rocket base soon he would meat Giovanni.

Cerulean City Gym

Misty was at her gym training her pokemon for any matches later today. When she heard the phone started ringing. As she picked it up she saw her old friend Brock but she saw that he was not calling to say hello to her she could tell just by looking at his face.

"Brock what's wrong?" She asked right now she was frightened.

"Misty its Ash!" Brock said to her with worry and concern in his voice.

"Brock what happened?" Misty asked him again by now she was starting to get scared for the boy she loved.

As Brock started to tell her what happened to them not that long ago. After he told her everything Misty knew what she had to do and that was save Ash.

"I will save you Ash from Team Rocket just like you saved me from them." Misty said to herself as she grabbed all her pokemon and went to find him.

Team Rocket secret base

As Team Rocket landed their balloon at the base some of the grunts took Ash who was still in his metal box ready to see Giovanni. As the grunts took Ash into Giovanni's office Ash saw the smile on his face.

"Welcome Ash Ketchum I'm so glade you could be hear with us today." Giovanni said with an evil smile.

Ash just looked at him and said "What do you want Giovanni?" Ash asked him but he knew that what every it was he wanted it would be no good.

"I'm glade you asked that Mr Ketchum. For far too long now you have interfered with my planes to rule this planet. Now I'm going to give you a choose Mr Ketchum." Giovanni said with that evil smile of his.

"And what choose is that?" Ash asked him angrily at Giovanni.

"Well Mr Ketchum you can stop interfering with my planes boy. And if not well just let's say the ones you love the most will suffer." Giovanni said to Ash. This scared him.

"You're lying!" Ash shouted at him.

"Am I Mr Ketchum I could send a few of my men to see your mother." Ash looked at him with more anger. Giovanni then said to Ash. "And then there is the redhead Misty is it." Giovanni said to him.

"You leave her along Giovanni!" Ash shouted at him.

"I see you care a lot about her now well if you want her safe just do as we tell you" Giovanni said to Ash.

At this point Ash did not know what he should do. He saw that Giovanni left say to Ash to give him time to think it over and that what is was going to do.

Out side Team Rockets secret base 

Misty was lucky that she found two Rockets leading her to their base. As she looked at the Rockets she saw one was about her age and size coming over to where she was hiding. Misty knew that to get in there she would have to be disguised as a member of Team Rocket. And as soon as the Rocket got there Misty knocked her out. After changing into her Rocket clothes.

"Well I guess its time to save Ash." Misty said with determination.

As Misty was walking through the vast halls of the base looking for Ash. But before she could look for him any further she was stopped.

"HEY YOU!" Shouted a Team Rocket agent holding a try of food a water.

"Yes sir!" Misty said to the man that was in front of her.

"I want you to take this food to the prisoner you go it." He said to her.

"Yes sir so where is the prisoner then?" Misty asked him.

"He's in the boss's office." The agent said to her.

After he gave the tray to her Misty went of again to look for Ash. It took a long time be for she found the office that Ash was in but before she went to open the door she heard Ash crying. Misty wanted to know why he was crying so she listed in on him before going in.

"What am I going to do I don't want them to hurt her. But if I don't do what Giovanni says he'll hurt Misty and I don't want to loss her because despite that we always had fights I care about her a lot." Ash said to himself crying evening more.

Misty knew that she could not hear Ash go on like this and decided to stop him before he made her cry.

"ASH KETCHUM WILL YOU STOP CRYING!" Ash turned around to see that it was Misty who shouted at him.

Ash just looked at her both mad at her and happy to see her.

"Misty what are you doing her!" Ash shouted at her.

"Is that how you say thank you for someone saving you Ash Ketchum?" Misty then shouted back at him.

"Who said that I needed your help anyway Misty?" Ash shouted back once again.

"Well at least I'm not stupid to full for one of Team Rockets traps!" Misty shouted at him again.

"Yes you are Misty!" Ash said to her.

"Am not Ash Ketchum!" Misty said back.

"Are to!"

"Am not!""Are to!""Am not!""Are to!""Am not!""Are to!""Am not Ash Ketchum!" Misty shouted.

The two continued to fight until Giovanni came in laughing at the two of them.

"Well I see that your Girlfriend has decided to join us Mr Ketchum." Giovanni said to them. But both Ash and Misty did not seem too happy of what he said.

"He/She is not my boyfriend/girlfriend." The two of them shouted.

"You're going to let Ash go right now!" Misty shouted at him getting one of her pokemon ready.

"I think not you see both you and Mr Ketchum have got in our way for the last time. Because the two of you shall stay hear forever." Giovanni said to her.

Misty knew that now was the time to act was now. So she sent out her Gyarados ready for battle.

"Alright Gyarados Hyper beam now." Misty said to her pokemon.

After Gyarados used its Hyper beam Misty got Ash out of the caged that he was in out right out of Giovanni's office. But she did not use the door she used the window by using Gyarados Hyper beam again so she called Gyarados back and she and Ash ran to the hole she made in the window. After running for the longest time both Ash and Misty knew that they where safe.

"Thanks for saving me Mist." Ash said to her with smile.

"That's all right Ash." Misty said to Ash trying to hide her blush.

**Me: Well that's it not the best I think but all you can be the judge of it.**

**Misty: I think that they will like it.**

**Me: Thanks Misty please read and review and just like last time just.**

**1, I need the name of the episode or movie.**

**2, What you think should have happened in that episode or movie.**

**So see you next time readers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Well chapter 3 of what should have been. This chapter is all about what if Ash grabbed Misty was turned into a doll by Sabrina this chapter has some AAML in it.**

**Misty: At last its time for me and Ash to be alone I hope you will make us confess to each other.**

**Me: I'll see what I can do please do the disclaimer for me.**

**Misty: Thedarkpokemaster dose not own pokemon.**

**I failed you **

Ash, Brock and Misty have just come back to Saffron City so that Ash could face Sabrina so that he could get his next badge. But unlike last time he was going to win thanks to Haunter and as Ash got back to Sabrina's gym. Ash knew that this time he would win for sure.

"Sabrina I want a rematch!" Ash said with a lot of passion in his voice any could tell that he was excited about this battle.

"So be it then." The adult Sabrina to them.

"But he you lose again then you have to stay and play with me." The doll version of a younger Sabrina said to Ash and his friends.

Everyone was slightly nervous about this last time they where luckily to escape but if Ash lost then who knows what she would do to them this time.

"One on one pokemon battle." Sabrina said to Ash

"That's alright because that's all I need come on Haunter." Ash said but Haunter was no where to be found.

"Ash where's Haunter?" Misty asked him.

"I don't know Misty I just don't know!" Ash shouted at her.

"Well if your not going to battle then you to go back in the toy box." The doll Sabrina said to them.

Ash tried calling Haunter one more time but the ghost was know where to be found. At that moment ash knew what he had to do.

"That's it I quite!" Ash shouted as he ran out of the gym.

"You quite." The real Sabrina said as she saw Ash and his friends as well as Ash's pokemon.

As Ash his friends and his pokemon where running they could hear the doll of Sabrina coming at them down the dark halls. As they where running they saw daylight seeing this made them run faster.

"Come on you guys we're all most out." Ash called out to his friends. But he soon saw that the doors where closing.

Seeing this they knew that they all had to run a lot harder then they did before. But it was a second late all three of them where now trapped.

"Oh no we're trapped." Ash said to his pokemon. He then looked back to find the doll of Sabrina catching up to Brock and Misty he could here it laughing.

Ash saw that Sabrina's doll had just caught up to Misty and Brock. Soon Ash saw the two of them turn bright white but that was not all Ash could hear both of his friends scream. As they changing Ash felt his heart brake at hearing Misty scream like that.

Ash saw that both Misty and Brock he changed in to dolls seeing what just happened Ash just stood there not knowing what he should do. Just then that strange man from before appeared Ash knew that he was going to teleport him away from her. Ash ran up to the dolls that where Misty and Brock.

Ash was just in time to get Misty but not in time to get Brock. The old man managed to teleported Ash, Misty and all the pokemon outside. After getting out of the gym all Ash was doing was looking at Misty who was now a doll.

"Why did I have to be so stupid." Ash said.

"Ash please stop saying that." Misty said to Ash

Ash looked down at Misty and she could see him crying. Misty just wished that he would stop it was braking her heart.

After trying to cheer him up Ash knew he had to find Haunter so the he could rescue Brock and then change them both back to human. As Ash looked for Haunter Misty tried her best to cheer him up but he did not want it.

"Ash please talk to me." Misty said to him.

But all Ash wanted to do was find Haunter so that he could get Misty back to normal. Misty knew that all Ash wanted right now was to help her. After what seemed hours Ash had found Haunter but the ghost pokemon was laughing but Ash and Misty where not happy at all.

"Stop that Haunter!" Misty yelled at the pokemon.

Haunter just looked around not knowing who said that he knew that the voice belonged to Misty but she was no where to be found. He then looked down to Ash's hand and saw that Misty was a doll. But to Haunter he thought that this was funny all this did was made Ash angry at the ghost.

"Haunter please stop that, besides this is you fault you know." Ash said to Haunter.

Haunter just looked at Ash a bit confused by what Ash was saying. But Haunter saw that Ash was trying not to cry. Both Misty and Pikachu saw this and it hurt Misty the most.

"Please Haunter I need you to help me?" Ash asked Haunter.

Ash looked at Haunter hoping that he would help this time Haunter agreed to help out this made both Ash and Misty happy.

After coming back to the gym for the third and hopefully last time this time he would win.

"Are you ready Ash?" Misty asked.

"I hope so Mist." Ash said to her.

As they once again went down the hall of Sabrina's gym. And just like last time Ash was face to face with Sabrina and her doll.

"Sabrina I want let you do this to my friends I want you to change them back." Ash said to her only to here the doll of Sabrina laugh at him.

"Fine but only if you beat me in a pokemon battle if not then you too will be a doll." The doll of Sabrina said.

"Ash don't do it." Misty said to him. But he just looked at her.

"I have to Misty I don't want you or Brock to stay as dolls forever." Ash simply told her.

After getting ready Ash was going to beat Sabrina and save his friends. But as Sabrina called out her pokemon Haunter was no where just like last time. Ash tried his best to call Haunter but it was no use. At this point the doll of Sabrina started to laugh at Ash.

"Well since you have no pokemon to battle with then its in the toy box for you." Sabrina said.

Here what she said Ash looked down at Misty. She could tell it in his eyes that he was sorry for all that he did. As he held her in his hands he hugged her and started crying all the time saying sorry for doing this to her. But before she knew it Ash said something that she was not excepting.

But she as Ash was about to be turned into a doll Haunter came up to Sabrina doing all kinds of comedy acts to her. After pulling out a round bomb which blow up in her face Sabrina then started to laugh.

What Ash did not know was not both Brock and Misty where changing back to normal. After the change both realise that they where hugging each other. Looking at each other they both started to blush.

"Same here." She said.

**Pokemon center **

After leaving Sabrina's gym Ash, Pikachu, Brock and Misty. As always Brock was trying to get a date with Nurse Joy alone with Pikachu. But Ash and Misty knew that they both needed to talk.

"Ash did you mean what you said back there?" Misty asked him.

Ash looked at her in her eyes and smiled at her.

"Yes I meant every word of it I love you Mist." Ash said to her with a smile.

"I love you too Ash." Misty said to him

Soon the two of them began to bring their head closer and closer and soon their lips touched. The two of them had just shared their first kiss with each other and it felt so right.

"I'm guessing that you didn't follow me for the bike then." Ash said to her.

"Nope I followed you because I love you." Misty said to him.

Soon the two kissed once again after every thing that they had been though the two of them where now at long last together now and forever.

**Me: well I hope that you all liked this one I know that you have been waiting a long time for it too.**

**Misty: You got that right at least I got to kiss my Ash.**

**Ash: Yeah and I liked it too.**

**Me: please read and review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I know that's it's been a long time since I done this story but here it is. Now this is a request from Jaylynn where all three girls meet up with each other and Dawn seeing Misty when May made her cameo in season 11. Pokeshipping one-sided Pearlshipping and as always I don't own pokemon.

**Chapter 4 my true love**

It was a bright sunny day and three people were at the docks waiting for a good friend of theirs May. All three were waiting for her so that they could get ready for the Wallace contest that was in just a few days. But what none of them knew was that May was not coming to Sinnoh alone someone that Ash wouldn't expect. All three of them just waited for May to show up.

"I can't wait to see May Ash!" Dawn said as she started to get excited.

As Ash and the others were waiting for May she was on the ferry talking to someone. Who was just sitting down in the shade?

"So are you ready for this?" May asked the person who was hiding.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be I think." A voice of a girl said as she came into the sun.

The person who came out was Misty who had a big smile on her face. She had changed a lot since she last saw Ash for one she now had her hair down and not in its side ponytail.

The other thing was she was a tiny bit taller too.

"Don't worry about it Misty just tell him how you fell." May said to her.

But Misty just looked at her with a I'm not so sure look at her friend. May saw the look on her knowing that Misty had some doubts about what she was going to do. Yes she loved Ash and May knew it everyone but Ash knew it. But Misty could never tell him how she felt for him it was just too hard for her.

"Look Misty you have to tell him because one day he want be there to go out with." May said to her trying to make Misty understand what would happening if Misty waited any longer.

"I know that May but what if he doesn't love me back!" She said to her sadly.

All May could do was look at her in shock she knew that Ash loved her after all he told her about Misty. May knows that Ash loves her it's just the two of them would never say it to each other if their lives depended on it.

"Just tell him Misty alright before you lose him to someone else." May said as she warned her.

As the ferry came to the dock Ash went up to where all the passengers were getting of. Ash saw may getting of the ferry so he went up to her along with Dawn and Brock Pikachu then came up behind the rest. After may gave out her gifts to everyone she turned to Ash.

"Hey Ash I've got someone who would love to see you!" May said secretly winking at him.

Ash just looked at May not know who she was going on about. Still thinking who May was on about so Ash had to use every part of his brain to think.

"Well May who is it who's this someone that I want to see?" Ash asked.

"Come on Ash don't tell me you're that dense!" As ash herd the voice he looked up to see his best friend Misty.

As just looked at her as it was a dream that he didn't want to get up from. As he looked at her Misty gave a smile at him and Ash returned that smile.

"I must be dreaming if Misty's here." Ash said he didn't know if this was real or not.

At that point he hoped that he as not dreaming this all. He took a good hard look at her as he walked towards her Misty was also making her way to him. When Ash got to Misty he just smiled at her knowing now that this was no dream.

"Hi Ash long time no see." She said to him smiling at him.

"Yeah long time no see Misty." Ash said to her too.

During this time both May and Brock were smiling at the two. But the two of them were smiling at Ash and Misty Dawn just gave Misty an angry look.

*Who is this girl and why is Ash so happy to see her.* Dawn thought still looking at the two of them.

But as Dawn looked at her Piplup was also looking at the red head too. Pikachu saw the way Dawn was looking at Misty and he knew that Dawn wasn't happy to see her at all. But Pikachu didn't want to deal with this right now he just wanted to see Misty.

"So Ash how's everything been going for you?" Misty asked him but before Ash could answer her Pikachu came running into her arms.

"Hello there Pikachu I'm really glade to see you!" Misty said smiling at him.

Seeing how Pikachu was with this girl made her madder then she was before. What made it worse was that Pikachu had never done that to her before Pikachu was always with Ash.

*I don't know who this girl is but there is now way she's taking Ash!"* Dawn thought to her self.

As the three of them came over to her Dawn just looked at Misty with hate. When Ash came up to her Dawn gave a fake smile at Misty.

"Hey Dawn I want you to meet a very good friend of mine Misty." Ash said to her.

When she heard that name Dawn's eyes went wide open in shock. Dawn remembered what she learned not to long ago about Misty being in Cerulean city as a gym leader.

"Hello there Misty my name is Dawn." She said with a fake smile.

After shaking her hand Dawn then looked over at Ash as he came over to her. As the four of them made there way to the pokemon center May decided to show them her Glaceon that had evolved. So Ash decided to show Misty his pokemon that he had.

"So Mist would you like to see the pokemon I have?" Ash asked her.

When Dawn heard Ash calling her by a nickname this just made her angrier at her. She didn't like that Ash had a nickname for her in the first place.

"I'd love to see them Ash." Misty said happy wanting to see the pokemon he had.

So Ash started to show her all of his pokemon that he had captured. Ash then sent out all of his pokemon.

"Guys I want you to meant a very good friend of mine Misty." Ash said to them as he went to point to Misty only not to find her there.

Ash tried to look for her hoping that she was safe. He then turned towards his pokemon only to find her hugging Buizel blushing at the water pokemon Ash just smiled at her. Seeing Misty like this with his Buizel made him happy.

"What a cutie you are!" Misty said still hugging Buizel.

All of Ash's other pokemon just looked at her. Most of them didn't know why Ash's friend was acting like this. But Buizel didn't mind the attention he was getting from her he like it. All Ash could do was look at her he knew that she had a soft spot for water pokemon.

"So Misty I take it that you like my Buizel then." Ash said to her.

"You bet I do Ash it's so sweet." Misty said hugging it again.

As Misty put Buizel down she went to the other pokemon one by one she saw all of them. But one of them was too scared to come up to her he was hiding behind Ash's leg. Misty saw the little pokemon and came up to him the pokemon was Chimchar. As Misty went to say hi Chimchar backed of from only to be picked up by Ash.

"Sorry about that Misty Chimchar had a hard to by its former trainer!" Ash said to her.

"What to do mean Ash?" Misty asked him not knowing what he meant.

Ash then started to tell Misty about Paul and what he did to his pokemon. How he got rid of them if they didn't win a battle like he did with Chimchar. How he forced them to fight and not care about them at all. Everything Misty heard from Ash about Paul made her sick.

"That's just horrible how could he do such a thing?" Misty asked.

Seeing how Chimchar was Misty slowly took Chimchar out of Ash's arms and holding it. At first Chimchar was sacred of Misty but he saw found that she was kind like Ash. Later that day the four of the competed in a battle for a very good restaurant just to eat in there. But all of the food was taken by Team Rocket but they got it back and as night came the two started to talk more.

"So Ash from what May tell me you going to be in the contest here." Misty said to him.

"You got that right Misty and I'm going to win!" Ash said proudly to her.

Misty just giggled at this it was hard for her to see Ash in a contest. The two almost sent the whole night talking both telling the other what they had been doing since the last time they saw each other. By the next morning everyone went of to the Wallace contest when they got there they meet up with Zoe Dawn's rival.

"Hey there Dawn its good to see you." She said smiling at her.

But when Zoe saw Dawn she knew that she was not to happy at something. She knew that she had to find out what was wrong with her.

"So Dawn what that matter anyway?" Zoe asked her.

"Well Zoe you see that girl over there Zoe." Dawn said as she pointed at Misty.

As she looked at her Zoe saw that Dawn was jelouse over that red headed girl. Zoe then saw who the girl was with and that was Ash she then knew why Dawn was so mad she looked at Dawn with a big smile.

"So Dawn it seams that you're in love with Ash?" Zoe asked her with a grin.

"What I'm not in love with Ash!" Dawn shouted as she blushed angrily at her.

Zoe could tell that Dawn was in love but she needed to know how the red headed girl felt. So when Dawn went to get changed for her contest Zoe went over to see Ash and Misty.

"Hey there Ash who's this then?" Zoe asked as she looked at the girl.

"Oh Zoe this is my best friend Misty she's wants to become a water pokemon master." Ash said to her.

As the young girl looked at the two she wondered if they were in love with each other. She needed to know so she could tell Dawn what she knew and so that would stop worrying over Ash.

"So are you two together as in going out?" Zoe asked looking at the two.

"What no we are not going out together!" They both shouted while blushing.

As the two of the were blushing Zoe saw that they did love each other because of the fact that they were blushing. She knew that this would hurt Dawn but from what Ash said about Misty being an old friend their love was strong.

After talking to Ash and Misty Zoe went back to Dawn to tell her what she had found out. Dawn was not too happy to say the least that Ash was in love with her but she would win his heart. Later that day everyone got ready for the contests and when she saw what Ash was wearing all she could do was laugh at the clothes he had on.

"Boy Ash this is why I'm glad that I don't do contests!" Misty said still laughing at him.

"Very funny Mist very funny." Ash said looking at her.

As everyone got ready to watch the show Misty gave a thumbs up to him as a sign of good luck. Both Misty and Brock watched their friends Misty loved how Ash was doing with Buizel and the other people as well after him. After seeing everyone compete both Misty and Brock went to see their friends waiting to see who would go to the next round.

"You were grate out there Ash I know that you'll win this." Misty said to him.

Ash just looked at her with a smile he knew Misty was such a good friend to him. He guised that's why he loved her but he would never tell her that or any one not even Pikachu.

"Thanks Mist it means a lot coming from you!" He said to her with a smile.

As they all watched the big TV screen to see who would be going to the next round. Misty then held Ash's hand to give him the confidence she knew he needed from her and he saw this and blushed as did Misty. As the all the people came up Misty saw that all of them are him the next round. It wasn't long until the battles started both May and Zoe had won their battles the only two lest was Ash and Dawn.

"Good luck with your battle Ash I know you can beat him." Misty said to him.

But luck wasn't on Ash's side in this battle he tried to put up a good fight. But his opponent was to strong for him and he lost. As Ash came back to the back room Misty went up to him she said nothing but gave him a huge and he hugged her back.

"You did your best Ash." Misty said to him.

"I know but I don't want to do contests remember!" He said cheekily at her as he touched her noise.

After the first round of battling was done everyone went to their rooms for the night. After the six of them had few laughs Ash decided to go out for a while and Misty decided to go after him.

"Hey there Ash what are you thinking about?" Misty asked him.

"Just thinking about some that I know is going to happen after all this is done!" Ash said and Misty could tell he was sad but why.

As she went up to him she saw that he was trying not to cry and then it hit her. She knew what was wrong she was going to leave him again she knew that she didn't want to go as well. But her sisters were no good at gym leading and she knew this as did Ash.

"Listing Ash I know how you're felling right now because I don't want to go either." Misty said to him.

This was too much for her and also started to crying as well not able to see Ash like this.

"I don't want you top go Misty I want you to stay here with me!" Ash said to her still crying.

"I don't want to leave you either Ash but I have to go Ash no matter how much I hate it!" Misty sobbed at him.

"Then don't go stay with me please Misty I miss you so much!" He said crying even more.

Soon with out either of the two knowing they started to move closer to each other. Slowly they both held each others hands and all the two could do was look at each other.

*God she's so beautiful all I want to do is kiss her.* Ash thought but what he didn't know was Misty was thinking the same thing.

*God he's so handsome all I want to do is kiss him.* Misty thought.

Soon both of their lips were moving closer and closer to each other. As the two neared each other Pikachu turned away from them not wanting to look knowing that they forgot about him.

Just as the two were about to kiss for the first time they were interrupted by something in the water. Both of them saw something but it was hiding from them they could only just see it. Soon it flew away into the sky but all Ash and Misty could do was stand there in shock at what happened.

"What was that just now Ash?" Misty asked him.

"I don't know Misty but let's go tell Brock." Ash said to her just as confused as he was.

So the two of them went running back to Brock to tell him what they saw. It took some time for them to get back to him and when they did both of them started to tell Brock what they both saw. At first no one believed them and what they saw until Dawn told them that it could be the same pokemon that she saw. Then May said she had also saw the same pokemon too this was strange for all of them.

The next day round two of battling started and May was up against Zoe. The battle was hard for the both of them but neither of them gave up. They both wanted to win the ribbon and nether were going to give up. After a very long and hard pokemon battle with the two May had one but just barley.

"Wow I can't believe Zoe lost!" Dawn said in shock looking in shock.

"It looks like both May and Dawn will be battling it out in the last round." Brock said to everyone.

Everyone knew that this was going to be a tough mach for the both of them as friends. Only one of them could win and as both came back to see their friends as they got there both May and Dawn looked at each other ready to face each other.

"That was a good match you two." Ash said to both Zoe and May.

"Thanks Ash I only wish that both mw and Dawn could both win." May said.

Dawn was ready for this all she hoped was that she could win. But that was not her only battle she wanted to win Dawn wanted to win Ash's heart. But Dawn knew that this would be a hard fight for her to win.

*I will win Ash over her I'm just glad she's going back home after this contest is over.* Dawn thought to her self.

As both finalist waited for the last match and it didn't take long before they were called up. As both came on to the stage they each faced the other ready to win no matter what but to them it would be hard given that they are friends. The battle started of with a big bang for the both of them May using her Glaceon and Dawn using her Piplup. During the fight Dawn had a lot of close calls when Piplup almost lost they both they that only one could win. And in the end after a long and very hard fight Dawn won and got her third contest ribbon.

Later on that day everyone started to say their goodbyes to May, Zoe and Misty. What no one knew was how hard it was for both Ash and Misty to leave each other once again nether of them wanted to go.

"Well I guess this is it hey Ash?" Misty asked him with a sad look on her face.

"Yeah it is but I wish you could stay!" Ash begged her.

"I'm sorry Ash but I have to." She said to him.

All the two could do was give each other a hug they wanted to kiss each other but they dint want to do it yet. As they two gave there finely goodbyes they went there separate ways but in there harts they knew that they would see each other again one day.

A/N well this took me a long time to do but it is at last done I just hope that you like it. And yes I left it here so that if anyone would like to do anything with it you can just ask me first pulse I want you to use your imagination


	5. Chapter 5 gotta catch ya later redo

**A/N this chapter was a request from AMG from "Gotta Catch Ya Later" where After Ash fell in the pit trap Team Rocket dug, they use a claw to lift Pikachu out of the hole, and then cover the hole so Ash can't get out. Ash is trapped but Misty has a feeling to come back, and she rescues Ash. It takes place just as Ash and Misty are saying goodbye to each other Disclaimer do not own pokemon.**

Legend "Talking" and this is `_thinking_`

**Chapter 5 gotta catch ya later redo**

Here they were two best friends saying goodbye, and it was hard for the both of them to say this they had been through a lot with each other for the past few years. All three of them had come to three-way cross road saying goodbye. There were Ash and Misty and the two of them had known each other since the day Ash started his pokemon adventure.

"Well I guess that this is goodbye then isn't it Ash!" She said to him, it was clear in her voice that she didn't want leave him but what chose did she have.

Ash knew that Misty was upset but what could he say to her, after all they went through here they were leaving each other. `_What can I say to her? To let her know that everything will be fine?`_ He thought to himself.

While Ash was thinking he could hear her talking to him. "Well, you know… without _me_ there..." Ash could tell there was sadness in her voice.

"It's cause of this bike that I met Ash." She said. As Togepi chirps softly and looks up at Misty.

I remember now: that Pokémon egg that we found by happenstance. "Togepi, it was a coincidence that you and I met, too." Misty says. The next comment would stupefied her

"Ours wasn't coincidence." Ash says boldly. For some reason Misty liked the sound of that.

"I don't believe it could be just a coincidence that I met you out of all people." When Ash said that her Misty liked what Ash said even more. But to her she needed to ask him what he means.

"What do you mean, Ash?" Misty asked curiously.

"I guess what I mean is that, even though that happened… I think we were _meant _to meet and become friends." He says, elated, and turning to her with a bright and warm expression on his face as he says that. Which Misty loved. Right now Misty knew that a true friend but both of them wanted more for each other they wanted to be together, and that's higher than any best friend for the two. That's all they could ever ask for out of their friendship but they were scared that doing so world ruin what they had.

"Me too. We've been through so much together on our travels; I'd say we're best friends now." Brock adds, to both their shock. Both of their eyes tremble, but the feeling is better than ever.

"You mean it, Brock? We're really best friends? Yeah." Misty finally says, smiling. Happy. With emotion running through her. Great emotion Brockand Ash just nod their heads. And Ash sees Misty continue to be happy. Ash then heard her laugh which mad her smile `_Love that laugh of her.` Ash thought to himself._

Separate paths finally come to us under a sun that gradually falls into the distant shallow, prolonging said shallow. "Guess I'll be going this way." Misty said finally.

"Yeah." Ash says dismal. But Misty could faintly see the corners of his face curling up into a smile. We exchange looks. Understanding. Facing the facts.

"Take care, Ash." Was all Misty could say, looking at him with admiration? Ash nods his head. Another silence. "You too, Misty." He said, happy.

Both of them exchange looks is intense: they're peering into their quivering eyes, now. Intensely fixed. Ash's gaze melting into Misty's.

But Misty can't help but think: `_Will I see him again?` _I have to ask. I have to. "Will I… see you again?" the words finally escaped her throat. A soft silence.

"You will… I swear." He finally says. Suddenly, Misty felt like I could work up the courage to tell him how she felt for him. While Ash also wanted to do the same thing too

`_Maybe I should tell him/her how I fell now! Before it's too late but should I?` _The two thought together.

But another voice screams at the two of them before even having a chance to tell the other what they wanted. Brock rushes into the air, as though he wanted to stop them from telling the other their feelings.

"HOLD EVERYTHING!" He cries abruptly. He pants wildly, his mouth slightly ajar and his lips trembling. Ash looks confused to no end, but in an innocent way.

"What's gotten into you, Brock?" He asks.

"Actually, I also have to go back home right away." He informs us with nonchalance filling his voice. Ash and Misty are surprised, as is Pikachu. All three of them weren't expecting this. `_So all three of us were parting. This was really it. I mean, Brock parted with us once when he stayed on Valencia Island to work with Professor Ivy…… but this might have been permanent. Or not. You never know.` _Misty thought.

"I got an e-mail saying I had to go back and take care of some errands and stuff, and I almost forgot." He went on.

Ash did ask him how he could forget something like that, but Misty knew. He didn't want to leave too. Brock said he didn't know, but Misty was quick and sharp to point out that it was because he didn't want to leave. Her voice then softened afterwards, and in a nicer tone, I told him I understood. Ash locks his eyes onto ours intensely, with bottomless depth in his eyes. Respect in his eyes.

"Well, I guess this is where we all split up." Brock said after a long silence hung over us. But Misty had to ask Ash one last time.

"Are you sure you'll be okay without me, Ash?" He was quick to interject, telling me he'd be fine.

"See you, then." Brock says. "Bye-bye." Misty said her voice softly.

"So long…" Ash says, like he's about to cry. As Misty was ridding her bike off into late afternoon, but something didn't feel right: like that happened too quickly. And it did; she had one last thing for him.

As she went back, Misty heard Ash saying something to himself, something about him never being able to do something without Brock and her. Ash was initially taken aback and didn't take well to Brock and Misty sneaking up on him but Misty felt like she needed to give him one more thing. A parting gift, and to insinuate her feelings for him, one last time. Brock gave him a fork, a spoon, and a lunchbox. Misty gave him a handkerchief, so it would be easier to carry. Then she peered into Ash's eyes, noticing a pale glow in them. His eyes dimmed. Tears began to flow out and he pulled his cap over his eyes quickly, telling us he thought we ought to go now. It was hitting him now. Looking at him once last time, Misty had told him to take care. Brock said he'd miss him. So would Misty. And Pikachu most definitively.

As Misty ride off as a rush of greenery whips by her, finally smiling with Togepi riding along with her. "Well, Ash Ketchum, finally, I know how you feel about me."

There was a part of him that didn't want her to go but there was nothing that he could do. What hurt the most was he had not told her yet how he felt about her it had only been just recently that he felt this way.

* * *

Later that night with Misty:

Misty had to set up camp for the night but as she was doing so she had a strange felling in her heart that something was wrong but what was it. Slowly moving her hand to her heart it hurt only now did she know that the two may never see each other again. Slowly Misty fell to the ground and cried her heart out; part of her was glade that Ash was not here to see her like this. But there was another part of that wanted him to be here so she could hold her close to him.

"It's not fair!" Misty whispered, quietly but angrily.

She didn't want to leave Ash and Brock. She loved travelling the world, meeting amazing people and mysterious Pokémon, discovering new cultures and participating in different rituals. For the last few years she had felt free. She had felt that she could go wherever the path led her, and do whatever she wanted. She didn't need a place to call home and she didn't need her sisters. She didn't think she was attached to anything, but now she realised that she had been tied down to something all that time, and that something was Ash. She had a family in Ash and Brock, and she had become so attached that she was almost dependent on them.

"WHY! I loved him now I will never get to tell Ash how I fell about him!" Misty shouted as she punched to ground.

Togepi could see that Misty her mommy was upset, the little baby pokemon could tell that it was because she had to leave Ash who Togepi conceded to be her daddy. At this moment Misty made a chose that she would go and tell Ash how she felt, packing up her camp site Misty went to Pallet Town to tell Ash.

The next day Misty was just on the edge of Pallet Town the sun had all ready come up and it was now afternoon. As she was ridding her bike Misty saw Gary and was wondering what he was doing?

"Gary! What are you doing?" Misty asked him.

Gary then started to tell her what he had told Ash not to long ago, but what Gary wanted to know was what Misty was doing here. From what Ash had told him she was on her way back home.

"Hey Misty what are you doing here Ash told me that you went back home?" Gary asked her but he already knew why. Gary had always known that there was something about those two having something for the other.

"Well I came to see Ash so I could tell him something that I had on my mind." Misty said to him.

Gary just smiled at her `_Wow Ash I hope you know how lucky you are to have someone like her in your life.` _Gary thought looking at her before he finely talked to her. "You're going to tell Ashy boy how you fell right?" He asked only for Misty to blush. This confirmed him that Misty was in love with Ash.

Knowing what he wanted too Gary went off to his next adventure, but before that he said good luck to Misty.

Just then Misty saw something that Ash had told her and Brock about all the time and she saw it clear as day. It was Ho-Oh but that was not all she could see Ash sitting up on a tree with a pokemon she knew that was Pikachu even if they were small she could tell that it was Ash. Just then Ash jumped down from the tree and started to walk away only for Ash to fail into a pit trap the next thing she saw was green smock.

`_What's going on up there? Wait oh no Ash!` _Misty thought as she started to ride her bike as fast as she could to get to him on time.

As Misty was on her way to Ash he was just looked up at Team Rocket after he fell in they used Weezing they said to Weezing to use its smock screen down were Ash and Pikachu were. As Weezing's smock screen filled up the pit Ash and Pikachu started to find it hard to breath then without any warning Team Rocket used a claw to grab Pikachu out of the pit and the covered it up so that Ash couldn't get out.

* * *

As Ash started to find that it was getting a lot harder to breathe now. Ash closed his eyes thinking that he was going to die here and they were so many things he hadn't done yet that he still had to do. Becoming a pokemon master but there was one thing he wanted more then becoming a pokemon master. What he wanted was for him and Misty to be together to have a family with and grow old with her but that will never happen now slowly closing his he cried know he couldn't keep him promise to Misty.

"Mist… (Cough) I'm sorry… (Cough) that I want… (cough) keep my promise!" Ash said before failing to the ground.

Up above Ash Team Rocket were celebrating that they had Pikachu at long last and this time no one could stop them. But as they were about to leave all three were stopped by an angry Misty and her Politoed the three had never seen her this angry.

"You! What have you done With Ash?" Misty asked them only for all three to laugh at her then pointed to where he was.

When Misty looked at the smock filled pit she was more scared then ever she tried to call him but he didn't answer her. With this Misty went down to her knees she wanted to cry but first she would deal with Team Rocket and save Pikachu.

"Politoed use Double slap on Team Rocket and then free Pikachu!" Once Misty said this Politoed made sure to send Team Rocket flying with help from Pikachu.

"Looks like Team Rocket are blasting off again!" The three shouted.

After they were gone Misty then went over to the pit where Ash still trapped in she looked over to her Politoed and her pokemon knew what Misty wanted. Once Politoed had got rid of the bars that were trapping Ash Misty went down to get Ash out of there

"Ash! Talk to me!" Misty said panicking she looked for Bayleef's pokeball and once she found it she called her outside of the pit. The first thing Bayleef saw was that Ash was not even moving then she saw Misty and could see the look she had on her.

"Bayleef use your vines to get both me and Ash out of here." Misty told her and Bayleef did as she was told.

Once the two of them were out of there Misty went over to see how Ash was but when she cheek him she found out that he wasn't breathing. "No! Ash you have to breathe!" Misty yelled at him.

She tried to shack him but didn't help Misty know that they was only one other way to help him. Knowing that this was the only thing that could help him Misty decided to give Ash CPR. Part of her didn't want to do this it felt like she was taking away his first kiss from him, even if she wanted to be the one to kiss him she didn't want it to be like this at all.

`_Please forgive me Ash for doing this!` _She thought to her self as looked at him then opening his mouth she put her mouth over his and started to breath air into him.

Misty did this again and again as well as try to start his heart again all the time she was crying hoping and praying for it to work. Finally she fell down on his chest crying out all the tears that she could give.

"It's not fare Ash you said that we would see each other again! You promised me Ash so don't you dare go dying on me! Beside's I haven't even told you the trough yet." Misty said to him as she looked at him and smiled.

Closing her eyes she finally told Ash what she had wanted to do for a long time. "The thing is Ash is that I don't care about my bike I never cared about it, all the time that we were together I loved it all of it! What I'm trying to tell you Ash is that I love you want to be your girlfriend I want to get married to you have kids with you and I want to grow old together!" Misty said crying her heart out to him.

What Misty didn't know was that Ash heard everything she said to him and like Misty he wanted to cry. The rezone that he didn't just get up once Misty brought him back but he was going to tell her that he was back only to be stopped when she was going to tell him the truth to him.

Slowly Ash started to rub Misty's back and Misty looked at him Ash could see the tears in her eyes. "It's alright Mist I'm here." Ash told her.

When Misty heard Ash's voice she thought that she was going crazy thinking that he was still alive. As she slowly looked opened her eyes and to her disbelief there he was alive and smiling at her. Misty then did something she would never have done in her life she grabbed him and hugged him so tight that she didn't want to let go of him.

"Ash! God don't you ever leave me again please!" Misty cried to him.

The only thing Ash could do was smile at her as he hugged her back so that he could let her know he was there. Slowly the two looked into each others eyes both of their heads moved closer to each other as did their lips till at last both lips meet each other.

`_I'm doing it I'm kissing Ash/Misty.` _They both thought a the same time.

The two soon had to stop kissing when they both needed air looking at each the two of them smiled at the other. Neither of them knew that their pokemon were watching them all of them happy that the two were together at last. Well Bayleef was the only one that wasn't happy about it at all.

"I love you Ash!"

"I love you too Misty!"

The two of them once again gave each other a kiss and after it was over the two them went back to Ash's home. Once there the two of them were seen by Ash's mum and she smiled at the two as she saw them holding the others hand. After a five hours talking Misty knew it was time to go back to her gym nether wanted to leave the other but this was something they had to do. Ash said that he would go with her but Misty told not to even think about and go to where she saw Ho-Oh was going to and with one last kiss the two said goodbye once again.

**A/N well that is then end of this what-if hope that you all liked it so please read and review so I know what you think of it.**


	6. Chapter 6 March of the Exeggutor Squad

**A/N this is a new chapter on my what-ifs this one is from AMG22 of March of the Exeggutor Squad where after Ash gets stampeded by the Exeggutor and electrocuted by Pikachu he is still under deep hypnosis, and Misty has to snap him out of it. The first part will be in Misty POV as its something new I want to try up till after Ash is stampeded by the Exeggutor. Disclaimer I don't own pokemon if I did well Ash and Misty would be together by now.**

Legend "Talking"

*Thinking*

**March of the Exeggutor Squad redo**

**Misty's POV**

The three of us had just come to a new town that was hosting a carnival; we decided to take part in it as we had been travailing a lot. As I looked at all the nice rids I could see that Brock was once again looking at all the girls that were here.

"Wow just look at all the pretty girls!" I heard Brock say. But I didn't want to deal with his stupidity right now.

As I was more interested in going on rids I look at Ash hoping that he would go on some of them with me or at least watch a show with me. "Yeah look at all the rids and show." I say just hope in my heart that Ash would go on one with me.

But Ash had other thing on his mind as I looked to him. "Come on guys lets show them how to really party!" Ash said as Brock agreed with him.

I then see that the two of them had decided to make foils of them selves by parading around. Ash asked me if I would like to join them but I had decided to leave them and just go with Pikachu.

After going on a few rids both me and Pikachu were walking past some tent after getting some ice cream. When we both heard a woman shouting so the two of us decided to go and check it out. What I saw was a woman shouting at a man she was dressed up in a Vulpix from what I could tell she was talking about wanting quite. While the guy was begging her not to go say that he will pay her the money. I also saw what looked like an Exeggcute with him.

"Then pay me now!" I hear her say to him. I could tell she was still angry at him.

"I can't pay you yet but when I get the money I will." He said to her. I could tell that the woman was not happy at all with this.

But she wanted the money now and he tried to stop her from leaving, but she just punched him. She then walked off I waited until she was gone to go and see what was wrong with him and once I cam up to him I asked him what was wrong.

"Excuse me! Are you alright sir?" I asked him looking down at him.

I saw that the man looked up at with his black eye. "You're a kind person aren't you?" I hear him ask me.

Sadly I had to tell him the truth. "No not really!" I tell him remembering all the times that I yelled at Ash.

I don't know why I do this as Ash is my friend, so why do I always have to hurt him? After all I think that I may be falling in love with him.

The man then went on to tell me that I was beautiful and could never do any thing mean to anyone. After saying that he fail to the ground I told him to pull it together only for him to say that I was the only one that could help him.

Slowly I saw him getting up looking at me in a kind of creepy way all the while tell me to keep an open mind and to listing carefully. As he got closer I started to get a little the guy the asked me to be his new assistant in his show.

He then introduced himself as Melvin I just said hi to him when he gave me a flower followed with pitchers of pokemon. After telling his dream of going to Las Vegas and do his magic for people.

I decided to help him out but only for today Melvin then thanked me for helping him out like this. Later on after getting into my Goldeen costume I was ready for the show to start along with Pikachu. But after the lights came on it didn't go as I thought it would, as all the tricks that Melvin had done for the audience. As this went on I was happy that either Ash or Brock could see me like this even more so with Ash.

"Hey Misty!" I heard someone called. Right there I knew who it was and as much as I wanted it not to be I saw both Ash and Brock.

While Pikachu was happy to see Ash I was not thanks to the costume I was in in. I asked what the two of them were doing her while Ash only said if I was in the show. The next comment really got to me as it made me wont to blush even more then I already was.

"Wow Misty that's a cut outfit you got on there!" He said trying not to laugh from what I could tell at least.

After a bad show and Melvin almost burning the tent down thanks to the water sprinklers while two punks throw their drinks at Melvin. Once outside me Ash and Brock saw that Melvin had been fired from his job he tried to ask for another chance but the ring master didn't want any of it.

As I was looking I could see that Ash had that look on his face again. "I kind of fell sorry for the guy." He said to me and Brock.

"He just doesn't know what his doing! You can relate to that!" There I go again insulting him why do I keep on doing this?

As I walked away I heard Ash asking me what I meant. As I went over to Melvin I told him to cheer up only for Melvin to tell me that he was fired again and that he would never have his dream come true. He then went on to say that he and Exeggcute to give up all their dreams I was going to tell him not to do such a thing when Ash came up behind me.

"Give up! You're not going to give up your dream that easy are you? If your shows no good then learn some new tricks and make it good!" As Ash said this all I could so was smile at him. Some how Ash always managed to help people in some way and I guise that is why I'm falling in love with him.

"That's a good idea!" Brock said.

"Yeah Ash dose say something right once in a while!" I said with a little laugh getting up from the ground.

"Say what!?" Ash asked looking at me.

Even Melvin's Exeggcute were cheering him on so he wouldn't give up on his dream. The three of us decided to help Melvin out with his magic but that didn't go too well as after Melvin done a nice flower trick all the flowers died.

Ash seeing Melvin and his Exeggcute depressed decided to show Melvin to put on a real magic show. I could only look at him confused at what Ash meant, I asked he what kind of show he was going to try.

But all Ash said to me was. "I'll do a pokemon magic show." Ash said as he gave me a thumbs up.

Later after Ash got on his own costume he started to show us his own magic for us to see. Once Ash was ready the first magic he did was to make fire which shock Melvin while I knew what was going on. The next magic I saw Ash do was making water and like with the fire in went all over Melvin.

It looked like everything was going fine at least that is what I thought, because Ash's pokemon started to fight with each other. I saw that Ash was trying everything he could to try and stop them from fighting. But it didn't work out like that as Charmander sent a Flamethrower at all of us even Bulbasaur and Squirtle were burnt.

After we cleaned our self's up I saw that Ash was looking at Melvin Exeggcute when all of a sudden they looked at Ash. From what I could tell they kept on jumping while Ash just looked at them trying to calm them down. But that didn't work after a while Melvin told them to stop and when he did Ash stop with the Exeggcute. After that Melvin then told Ash to go around in a circle three times and acts like a Bulbasaur. When I saw Ash do this a large part of me was scared of what was wrong with him.

Later on both me and Brock found out that both Ash and Melvin along with his Exeggcute had disappeared. Both me and Brock tried to look for him but with out any luck. Just then both Brock and Pikachu came running up to me and said something about Sash going in to the frost with Melvin.

As I flowed Brock and Pikachu still trying to think why Ash was doing this right now my heart was so worried for him. Just then I saw that Pikachu picked up Ash's sent I still was trying to go over it in my head of why Ash was doing this just then something hit me. I now knew what was wrong with him, Exeggcute! Somehow it had hypnotised him this only got me more worried now.

*Hang on Ash just hang on.* This was all I could think about over and over again in my head.

As the three of us got closer to Ash I then saw that the forest was moving right at us. But then Brock told that it wasn't a forest but Exeggutor and still coming at as. The three of us had to get out of their way before getting trampled on by them.

While looking at them both Brock and I could see that Team Rocket was with them. Looking at them I couldn't see Ash with them so I went to where the Exeggutor came from. When I got there I felt my heart rip in two as I saw Ash on the ground all I could do was run up to him calling his name. But when that didn't work I knew that I had to ask Pikachu to do something.

"Pikachu you've got to do something to help him!" I said to him hoping that this would work.

Pikachu used his Thunder shock on him but sadly this had only waked him up! As I looked at him I could see that his eyes were still lifeless.

What Ash said next really hurt me. "Master what can I do for you?" He asked me I felt like crying.

"Misty we need to find a way to bring Ash back!" Brock told me and I knew he was right but how can I do it.

I tried everything from shacking him to even tacking his hat off him and yet nothing worked on him. Once that failed I started to cry once more I went up to Ash and hugged him so tight before whispering to him.

"Please Ash come back to me I need you!" I said as more tears came down my face.

"That's it!" I heard Brock yell.

"What is it Brock? Do you know how to get Ash back?" I asked him.

After I asked I saw him smile at me and I knew that it couldn't be good at all even Pikachu was smiling at me.

"Misty you need to kiss him!" Brock said to me with a big smile.

"Wha…what you want me to kiss him!" I yelled.

"Yep you got that right Misty has it's the only thing left." Brock said along with Pikachu agreeing with him but Brock wasn't done yet. "Look Misty I know you love him I've knew it for a while now. And I think that you're the only one that can save him right now so just do it not just for you bur for Ash too." Was I finished listing to him I looked over at Ash who just looked at me.

"Alright Brock I'll do it! Umm Ash can you come here!" I told him and slowly he came over to me.

Once he was near me I stepped closer to before telling him. "Huge me Ash." I told him softly.

Once Ash had done as I told him I moved my lips closer to his own and as I got closer I could feel his breath. And then with one last push both Ash and I had our first kiss wraith each other. I don't know how long I was there kissing him but slowly I could fell that Ash was kissing me back and it felt so good when he did it. I then deepened our kiss only to fell Ash do the same and in that moment I felt so happy.

As I opened my eyes only to see Ash smiling at me right now I felt like blush ten shads of red. But I didn't care right now as I was kissing Ash and to me it felt so right kissing him like this.

Slowly opening my eyes I looked trying to found something to say to him. "Wow Misty who knew you were that good a kisser!" Ash said to me only to make me blush even more.

All I could do was smile and as much as I wanted to say something to him I knew that we had to stop the Exeggutor.

**A/N well that's another chapter done and I do hope that you all like this one. Please review and tell me what you think of it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N well I know it's been a long time but here is a new one-short story from Aruapearl44 where he wanted. A redo of Battling the Enemy within, but instead of Sceptile getting knocked out by a compete hyper beam, it survives and the King used solar beam and before Brandon is able to do anything the solarbeam hits Regirock and Regirock then goes unconscious and The king wins. He said do what you like after that so after he wins he goes looking for a queen. I do not own pokemon if I did Misty would still be with Ash and I would not have changed the voice actors.**

Legend "Talking"

"**Evil king or evil Ash talking as well as evil queen Misty"**

**{**Thinking and pokemon talk}

:Evil king talking to Ash:

**:Good Ash talking to the evil king:**

**Chapter 7 redo Battling the Enemy within**

The day for Ash and friends had started out so well, they were on there way to the battle Pyramid so that could get his last frontier badge. But while they were close to it Ash and the rest of his friends fell into an underground tunnel. It didn't take to long for Ash to get separated from the others not know what he was about to face but he managed to find his friends again. It wasn't long until Ash and the others found Brandon and he started to tell them about the King of pokelantis and Ho-oh. When Ash heard this he went off looking for the ball that he thought that had Ho-oh in.

When Ash found the stone ball he had no idea the evil that was inside of it. Brandon and the others were running as fast as they could so they could stop Ash from getting to the ball. But when they got there it was already to last as Ash had already picked it up and was holding above his head.

Sadly it was too late as the king's sprite was now free and a black aura started to go into Ash slowly taking him over. Ash's friends tried to snap him out of it or at least try to bring him back but all the king did was laugh at them. Soon the same aura that had gone into Ash and was now surrounding him lashed out and grabbed everyone but Brandon poke-balls.

Brandon had then challenged the king to a pokemon battle were if the king wins then he would have Brandon's pokemon. He would also be free do whatever he wanted to do once he had one the fight.

After walking to where they would be battling both evil Ash and Brandon got ready for a three on three battle. At first it looked like Brandon was going to win but with all the dirt tricks that the king was using it looked hopeless. Just as both were down to their last pokemon Brandon with Regirock and Ash's Sceptile Brandon was close to wining thanks to calling Ash a coward and Pikachu thunder shocking him. But this only worked for a second before the King was in control again Brandon ordered Regirock to use Hyper Beam on Sceptile. When Regirock attack hit all that could be seen was dust from the attack everyone thought that this was over at last until the saw that Sceptile was still standing but only just. Then with that Ash or the king ordered Sceptile to use Solarbeam on Regirock sadly this was all Regirock could take as the pokemon had failing unconscious the king had won.

All any could do was watch an evil Ash laughed. **"At long last the world will be mine!" **He laughed out before looking at where his hosts friends where.

So king Ash slowly walked over to them with an evil smile on his face as he looked at them all. "Ash fight it! Don't let him do this to you!" Brock yelled to his long time friend Brock was just happy that Misty wasn't here right now to see Ash like this. He knew that it would only break her heart to see Ash like this.

"**You know I have to thank you for bringing this kid here to me. With out him I would still be stuck in that ball!" **Ash said with an evil smile before thinking on something else. **"As a reward I won't kill you! But first I need to find my queen who will rule by my side and I know just who she is!" **Ash said as he laughed.

At first May thought he was talking about her. "There's no way that I'm going to be your queen mister!" May shouted at him not wonting to be his queen.

Only the Ash just laughed at her. **"Thanks for the offer but I have someone else in mind!" **Ash said laughing at her.

Once evil Ash told May this she didn't know if she should be happy or angry at this but before she could smack him Brock wanted to know who he was going after. "And who I she then your queen?" Brock asked him.

Ash just looked at him and laughed before the king used his powers to open a portal. But before anyone could stop him Ash had already walked into the portal and was now gone off to find his queen who ever that was.

As May looked over to Brock she knew by the look he had on hi s face that he knew who Ash was going after. "Brock what's wrong?" Max asked.

"I think I know who's going after!" Brock said in a scared tone.

Brock looked over to his two friends. "The only person I know Ash would never let any hurt or lay a finger on Misty!"

Both May and Max were shocked at what Brock told them. "Wait you mean he's going after Misty! We need to warn her who knows what he'll do to her!" May yelled as she went to look for a phone.

Brock walked over to where Brandon was with a look of worry on his face he had heard what Ash said about a queen. He only hoped that he could be stopped before it was too late for the world.

Brandon then saw that Brock was walking up to him before he asked. "What will he do to her?" He asked.

Brandon looked down know what he meant. "You won't like it! But he'll look for her first and when he finds her he will use what ever evil is in her heart. Until she is like him and if that happens then the only way to free both of them is to defeat the king." Brandon said to Brock.

"I only hope that your friend is very strong when it comes to facing him!" He said to Brock when he saw the look on his face. "What is it?"

Brock could only give a sigh. "She loves him, Ash!" Brock said.

While the two talked May was looking for a phone so that she could warn Misty about what had happened to Ash. But with no luck she had to ask Brandon if he had one on him she only hoped that Misty will be alright.

* * *

Meanwhile in Cerulean city Misty who had just finished all of the work that she had to do today was now training her pokemon. She had a blue swim suit on and was on top of the diving board ready to jump in. Below her all of her pokemon were waiting for her to join them with a simply smile Misty dove right into the pool and played with the pokemon.

As Misty was swimming a small though came to her mind. {I wonder how Ash is doing right now. The last time he called me he said that he only had one frontier badge left to get.} Misty thought to her self before she started crying just thinking about the one person she loved so much.

Unknown to her the one she loved was right out side her gym just smiling evilly at what he saw. **"So this is where my queen leaves!" **He said with a laugh.

Only in side of Ash's head he was yelled at the king. **:You leave Misty alone do you hear me!: **Ash yelled.

Evil Ash only laughed at him. :I don't think so she will be mine or I should say ours since we shear this body! Once I have her by my side we shall rule this would forever!: He said laughing at Ash.

The king looked at him self with a smile know that he couldn't sound like this or have his aura around him. Using his powers he made his dark aura disappear and even his vice changed so that he sounded just like Ash.

"Well I guess its time to look for my old friend!" He said with a light laugh.

Slowly walking down the halls the king looked for the one he was looking for the girl that would be his queen. And it didn't take to long before he found her on top of the diving board the king only watched as she once again dove in to the pool with her pokemon.

As he watched her swimming around he smiled at her beauty he was right in his chose in the one who would become his queen.

{She's just perfect for me! Soon my dear we will be together side by side as we rule this world!} He thought to him self.

Misty was having fun when she felt like she was being watched by someone and she didn't like it.

"Who's there you better come out here right now or you'll be sorry you hear me!" Misty yelled.

Right away Misty got her self out of the pool and wrapped a towel around her looking around. The king could only smile at her fiery temper she had the more he looked at her the more he knew that he was right in his chose of a queen.

"Hey Mist its just me!" Ash said as he smiled at her.

Misty was relived that it was only Ash but she was also shocked that he was here. Which made her wonder why he was here and where was Brock and the others shouldn't they be with him too.

Misty did the only thing she could think of at that moment and that was to go over to him. "It's so good to see you again Ash!" Misty said in a happy tone.

"So where is everyone else then?" She asked.

"Oh well there all at the pokemon center Pikachu too!" Ash laughed. "Also I thought that I'd come to see you since I thought you'd like the surprise!" Ash said laughing once more.

Misty only blushed at this. "You came all this way just to see me!" Misty said feeling embarrassed by this.

Ash only moved closer to her still smiling at her. "Well of course I came to see you Misty you are my best friend after all!" Ash said to her moving closer to her.

Misty only giggled at what Ash told her. "So is there anything else you want to tell me Ash?" Misty asked with a smile hope that she could change out of her bathing suite.

Ash smiled at her as hut put his arms around her waist making Misty could only blush at what he was doing. "There is one other thing Mist! There's something that I need to tell you Mist and only you." Ash whispered in her ear.

Misty was now blushing even more when she did before. "What is it Ash?" Misty asked.

Pulling away from her ever so slightly and slowly he only looked into her eyes. "I wanted to tell you that I love you Misty! And I can't believe it took me this long to see it!" Ash said to her as he moved his lips to meet hers.

Misty was very shocked by this her eyes were wide open but she slowly closed them as she started to kiss Ash back. The King knew that now was the right time to act to make Misty his queen. So he slowly had his evil aura surround him and Misty using just a little bit at a time he could tell that it was working.

While the king was doing this Misty felt like she was in heaven right now all she could think about was that Ash was kissing her. However Misty was feeling strange as Ash was kissing her like something was eating at her heart and soul but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

But misty didn't care she was just happy that she was with the one she loved. {What's happening to me why am I feeling like I want the world to kneel before my feet along with my King! Why did I think of Ash as my king?} Misty asked her self. With that her last thought was gone and Misty had a new mind she was still Misty in a way but she was the queen of pokelantis now.

Soon Ash pulled away from her looking at her face with a smile on his face. **"So how do you feel my queen?" **The king/Ash asked her.

Misty only smiled at him. **"I feel wonderful my love!" **Misty said as she smiled at him once more as the same aura that was around Ash was now around her too.

Ash just smiled as he was holding her in his arms and kissed her once more but unlike the last this one had more passion in it. With their kiss broken the two got ready to take over the world but they looked at the clothes or with Misty her swim suite that they had on.

"**Well my king I think that I need to change into something more comfortably!" **She said with a smile on her lips.

Some time later Misty hade come back down now dressed in her every day clothes the same ones that she had when she saw Ash in Hoenn. The king/Ash just smiled at her not caring what she had on because she looked fine no matter what.

"**So are you ready my king?"** Misty asked with a smile.

"**Yes my love I am now let's get started shall we!" **The king/Ash said to her. **"Now let's go and begin are ruling my love!" **He said smiling at her.

Misty only smiled at him as she recalled all of her pokemon to their poke-balls. Soon both king and queen disappeared into the dark aura portal that the king/Ash used to get here. As soon as the left their friends had come into the gym just a little too late to try and save Misty from the king.

"No we're to late he's got her!" Brock shouted.

Max could only cry knowing that the world they all loved as well as their two friends were now lost to them forever. May was also upset that this had to happen to Misty knowing that the king knew Ash liked Misty and used that to his advantage.

"So what do we do now?" May asked looking at Brandon.

Brandon could only shake his head not knowing what they should do to save them and the world. "All we can do is hope that someone can beat them in a battle." Brandon said to her.

* * *

Over the next few weeks May, Brock and Max were planning on how they could save their two friends. None of them know how bad thing were getting out there both Misty and the king/Ash had already found a home one in which they would rule the earth for a long time to come.

As they looked down from their home that was once the Indigo stadium used to be but in its place now was a Castile. The two smiled at each other as the saw the people who were sacred of them and at what the two of them could do.

Everyone knew what had happened thanks to Brandon telling them what the king had done to them and they were not them self's right now. Still some of them were scared and hoping that there was some king of hope out there to save them and the two kids that this old evil ghost was using. No one was blaming the two they were being controlled by the King and he had control over Ash.

* * *

Three days later Ash's former friends had arrived to the Indigo stadium ready to save their friends. The tree and Brandon were already to do what must be done to save their two friends from the king.

"So are we already for this?" May asked.

The rest of them just looked at her ready to end this before anything else happened to them or the world. Once they had arrived at the Castile they called for the so called king to show him self and battle them.

Both the king/Ash and Misty appeared before them smiling at the four. **"So you came to have another pokemon battle with me then?" **The king/Ash asked them.

"Yes we have so the two of you have to face us!" May yelled.

Both Misty and the king/Ash just laughed at her. **"So be it then I'll let my queen deal with you!" **

"Fine!" May yelled.

"I'll deal with Ash!" Said a voice out of no where.

As everyone looked up they saw that it was Gary on his Arcanine as the pokemon that he was on jumped down right in front of them.

"**Alright then I'll take you on!" **He said as he started laughing at them.

So the battle got started with Misty vs. May while the king/Ash was going up against Gary. Both sides were going to fight each other at the same time know this was going to be a long and hard battle. Everyone knew that this was going to be a one on one no other pokemon both sides had one chance at winning and also losing too.

While May was using Ash's Pikachu Misty was using her Starmie while Gary was going to use his Arcanine against the king/Ash's Sceptile.

As May looked at her friend she just said only one thing to her. "Don't worry Misty we'll save you and Ash from this king!" May said to Misty her voice full of hope.

Misty only smiled at her. **"I don't want to be saved May I'm with the one I love!" **Was al she said?

So the battle started with both giving it all they had May knew that she had the advantaged with Pikachu. Like Gary knew he had the advantaged with his Arcanine but it was hard still since the both kept on cheating. All four pokemon were starting to get tired and Brandon knew that this was what would decided it all as he got the stone ball ready to imprison the king once more.

Gary could tell that Sceptile couldn't last much longer and Gary knew he ha d to act fast. "Alright Arcanine I need you to use your most powerful flamethrower ever on Sceptile!" Gary yelled.

Once he yelled the attack out Arcanine gave it all it had to take Sceptile down and free the world. The King/Ash could only look on as he saw Sceptile going down to unconscious the king/Ash could only scream as he felt his sprite return to the stone ball. Ash had also failing unconscious as the dark aura was now gone.

Misty saw what Gary had done her love her king and she was mad at him. **"How dare you do that to my king?" **She yelled about to go after Brandon to free her king.

May saw this and knew what she had to do. "Pikachu I know you don't want to do this but you need to thunder shock her!" May tells at Pikachu.

Pikachu knew that May was right and he had to do this and with that Pikachu did what May said. And with one almighty thunder shock Misty went unconscious as she too lost her dark aura.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Ash and Misty were trying to get over everything they had done and almost done. Ash felt a lot more guilty over what he had done to Misty but she told him that she forgave him and that it wasn't he's fault that all this happened. Everything slowly went back to normal the king was once again sealed deep in his new prison which Brandon had in a safe place.

As for Ash and Misty one good thing came out of all this and it was all thanks to the king they two found out they loved each other. They were now just holding each others hands as they watched the sun set together. Misty slowly rested her head on Ash's shoulder while Ash just looked down and smiled at her.

* * *

**A/N well I hoped you liked this one and please read and review to tell me what you think of it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: well it has been a long time since I've done this.**

**Ash: Yeah 4 months.**

**Misty: Yeah what have you been doing anyway?**

**Me: Well I have been very busy you know with other stories anyway can one of you do the disclaimer.**

**Misty: TheDarkPokeMaster dose not own pokemon if he did I would be with Ash and still be with him in the show.**

Legend: "Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**Chapter 8 the Misty mermaid**

It was just yet another day with Ash and Co and they were on there way to Misty's home town. The rezone that they were heading to Cerulean city was because Misty's Horsea was ill and Brock told them that Horsea may need a bigger place to swim. So Misty called her sisters and told them that she was coming to see them.

* * *

Soon the three of them had arrived at the Cerulean Gym. "Well guys we're here the Cerulean Gym. The place looks amazing!" Misty said as she and the rest of her friends run up to a billboard that was next to the Gym.

Misty then smiled knowing that her Horsea can have a nice long swim. It was then that Pikachu noticed the billboard and then pointed to it.

"Hey what's the matter Pikachu?" Ash asked looking at his friend.

"Hey cheek out that billboard it looks like there is some kind of show!" The three trainers then looked at the billboard. And saw that it had a picture of a mermaid and a prince as well as some pokemon like Starmie, Staryu, Goldeen, Horsea and a Seel too.

"Fantastic! Exciting! Underwater ballet!" Brock said read the billboard **A/N that is what it say watch the episode.**

"So it's an underwater ballet and a pokemon show sounds like fun!" Ash said as he started to get excited.

But that was not all. "And look guys a famous underwater star in her glorious return to Cerulean city!" Misty said as she clenched her right fist.

"She's beautiful!" Brock said as he went all crazy for the girls once again.

But Ash was not looking at the billboard picture of the mermaid but a red head that was next to him. _"Not as beautiful as a red head I know!" _Ash thought to himself with a smile

That was then Ash saw something he may act like an idiot at time but Ash could be smart when he wanted to. "You know if her hair was just a little bit different that girl would almost look just like you Misty!" He said still looking at the billboard.

Misty only laughed lightly as gave a light blush and sweet drop went down the left side of her face. _"You know now that I think about Ash is right she dose look like me!" _Misty then blushed to herself as she looked at the prince she imaged that it was Ash.

While the two young teens were thinking about each other Ash thinking Misty as a mermaid and Misty was thinking about Ash As the prince. Brock just got a closer look at the mermaid and smiled at the picture.

"I would swim the deepest seas if I meet a mermaid like her!" Brock said to himself.

While Pikachu just got all confused about what was going on but with that over everyone went into the Gym. "Everybody I'm home!"

When Misty said this her three sisters came running up to her all thee just went around her asking her questions. Like where she had been all this time or what had took her so long since they thought she was coming straight here after she had called them.

It wasn't long until Misty's three sisters saw her friends at the door. "Hey you three remember me?" Ash asked the three.

While Brock on the other hand just went all goofy on them. "You girls look grate!"

* * *

As this was going on Misty went to take her Horsea to the big pool that her family had. Once her Horsea was in the pool Misty smiled to her self as this was where she had battled Ash. A part of her wondered who would have really won the battle if Team Rocket had not come and intervened with their battle. But that didn't really matter anymore since that day she had got a lot closer to Ash since then and found him to be brave and caring for his friends.

Just then Ash and Brock came up to her. "Hey Misty it looks like Horsea is getting better already?" Ash asked.

"I hope so!" Misty said.

Just then Misty's sisters came in to the room and all surrounded Misty. "Like come on Misty we need to get ready for the show!" Violet said.

"You need to like start rehearsing." Daisy said.

"Rehearsing what?" Misty asked as she had no idea what her sisters were on about.

Lily then pointed towards the poster. "Well duh rehearsing this of cause! It's the water show that we are doing!" She said to her little sister.

"Oh the show I love that your performing it is there anything me or the guys can help you with costumes maybe?" Misty asked while she crossed her arms together.

Misty sisters were slightly confused at what she had asked them but before they could say anything Ash asked them something. "By the way we'd like to see the show too?" Ash asked.

But Brock wanted to know something else and that was who the girl that would be playing the mermaid was. "Hey is that famous underwater star arrived yet? I really want to meet her?" Brock said.

It was then that the three sisters smiled. "You've already meet her!" Lily said.

"Yeah she's like already here!" Violet said.

"Really who is it? And what do you mean we know her?" Brock and Ash asked at the same time but Brock was more excited then Ash.

Both Lily and Violet then put their hand on Brock's and Ash's head and moved them so they were looking at Misty. "That's her."

To Misty this was a complete shock to her. "Who me?" She asked as she pointed her finger at herself.

"You bet!" Lily said before Violet finished for her.

"Presenting Misty the star of the underwater ballet the magically mermaid!" Violet said while Misty just screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Some time later Pikachu and Togepi were looking at the fish in the tank they then looked at Misty who was sitting at a table with everyone else. "You must be crazy to think I'm no ballerina!" Misty said in protest.

"Please Misty you have to do it?" Lily asked.

"Yeah look like we're in a jam we've been doing these water shows for a long time now and we just seem to draw in the crowds like we used to." Daisy said to Misty.

"The stadium has been like empty for like hardly anyone comes to see us anymore!" Lily said.

But Misty didn't care about that at all. _"When are they going to grow up already? I mean come on they need to do their jobs!" _Misty thought to herself.

"So we like decided to try something new to try one of our water ballets underwater!" Violet said.

"And that's when we got your call it's almost like creepy! The whole thing was like meant to be." Daisy said.

Misty was not happy by this at all or what Daisy said "Well it wasn't meant to be with me!" Misty said angry at what they wanted her to do.

It was then that her sister started to try and make Misty fell guilty. "All those people are going to be so disappointed!" Lily said as she started to try and make Misty fell guilty while her arms were around the back of her head.

"Well that's too bad!" Misty yelled.

But Lily just went on. "And the kids they were looking forward to seeing this too!" Lily said as she still had her eyes closed.

"And we like advertised you on the radio and the T.V too!" Daisy told her.

"And we already sold the tickets are totally sold out!" Violet said.

Ash on the other hand was well being Ash. "Can I get a seat?" He asked while Misty had her arms crossed.

"I am not doing this!" Misty said once again."But the first performance is tomorrow." Daisy said.

This just shocked both Ash and Misty was shocked by what Daisy said to them. "Please Misty please do it for us!" Daisy begged.

"Just give it a shout Misty!" Ash said to her.

"Sure Misty I bet that you can pull it off!" Brock told her trying to give her engorgement.

"You understand how important this is?" Violet said as she held on to Brocks hands. "You would never turn you back on your home town would you?" Lily asked as she held on to Ash's hand.

Both sisters used the old water works to try and get them on their side so they could get Misty to do what they wanted. "Please for the sake of the Cerulean Gym please Misty we really need you!" Daisy said with tears in her eyes.

"I'll do it!" Misty said as she lowered her head down.

At this point both Lily and Violet shouted "We got her!" as the jumped for joy.

"We could always get our baby sister to do what ever we wanted!" Lily said.

"Yeah this is like a total flashback!" Violet said as both she and Lily started to laugh.

But Daisy wasn't finished yet "Well that's not like the only trouble we have Misty you see we need someone to play prince of the show and since the three or us are the villains." Lily said.

"The trouble is the prince has to kiss the mermaid and we don't like trust anyone else to do it so we thought that Ash can do it." Violet said.

"Yeah and since Brock is like older then you and Ash is like your boyfriend then this is prefect for the two of you." Daisy said.

"Wait your saying that you want Ash to be the Prince!" Misty yelled in shock as she asked her sisters this.

"And Misty and I have to kiss!" Ash yelled knowing that he was not going to watch the show but now be in the show.

The three sisters just laughed at this and looked at then two. "You bet you two will be the stars of the show!" The three yelled.

* * *

Later on after convincing Ash to help out too everyone was around the pool where Horsea was playing and but little Togepi was getting to close to the edge. But the baby pokemon was about to fail in and Pikachu saw this and went to help the egg pokemon. But Togepi didn't fail in but walked away just as Pikachu got to the pool but soon Togepi came back and As Pikachu tried to get hold of the young pokemon he feel into the pool.

While this was going on Daisy and her sisters were telling both Ash and Misty what was going to happen in the play. "Ok let's start the rehearsal. This is a really awesome story!" Violet said as she had a fake sword in one hand and a script in the other.

"Violet was our script writer as always." Daisy said.

"Ok so the story goes the magically mermaid was relaxing peacefully with her pokemon Seel when three evil villains suddenly appear!" While Violet was reading the script Misty was sitting down not to impressed at all. And it was at the time that Violet said three evil villains that her sisters came up to her with their fake swords.

"We tie you up and try to make you tell us where the sunken treasure is? But when you don't tell us where it is we get really rough!" Lily said to Misty.

"Can we use a stand in for this?" Misty asked only for Violet to hit her head with the script.

"Don't get cutie!" Violet said to her while Lily was playing with her rubber sword.

At this point Daisy had pulled Ash onto the scene. "Alright Ash I'm going to show what you need to do as the prince." Daisy said.

It was then that Daisy started to show Ash what he needed to do when he played the prince. "Like alright Ash this is what I need you to do!" Daisy said as she gave Ash another fake sword.

"Now Ash when the three of us tie Misty up and start asking her where the treasure is when she Misty says no that's when you come in to save her." Daisy said as she showed Ash what he had to do which was fighting the three off.

"Alright Ash now I want you to do it!" Daisy told him as she went over to her sisters.

However Ash and Misty were both too embarrassed by this. _"I can't believe I'm doing this." _Misty thought to herself.

With that the three older sisters surrounded Misty once again until Ash came in and started fighting them off. In the end Ash managed to drive them off like it said in the script then as he was told to by Daisy or forced to Ash and Misty then had to hug each other.

Violet then started to read the script once more. "The magically mermaid and the prince fail totally in love and raise a whole lot of Seel and they live happily ever after!" Violet said.

With that Brock and Seel started to clap at this. "Well done you two!" Brock said to them both.

"Alright guys I think that's it for the day but don't you two forget that you both need to kiss at the end." Daisy said to them before her and everyone else left the room.

* * *

Later After everyone was in bed Ash was in Misty's room talking to her about what they should do. As neither of them didn't want to kiss each other they were friends at Misty's sisters kept on thinking that they were going out. At the moment Misty was in the bathroom getting ready for bed Ash was already and waited for Misty so they could talk.

While Misty was in the bathroom Ash kept on think about what he and Misty were going to do. _"What are me and Misty are going to do? A part of me wants to kiss her but there is another part of me that is telling me not to do it that it may ruin our friendship. What am I going to do I just wish I knew!" _Ash thought to himself.

But he then remembered the costume that Misty was going to have to wear in the show and Ash just blushed at the thought. "Misty dose look nice in her mermaid outfit!" Ash said to himself hoping that Misty didn't hear him.

While Ash was think of what he and Misty should do about the kiss Misty was having a shower also trying to think. _"What should I? I mean should Ash and I kiss but I really wanted it to be with something I really love." _Misty thought to herself.

Once she was done drying of her heir Misty she then got into her night clothes she was about to open the door to her room when she heard Ash say something about her mermaid outfit looking cutie on her. Misty could only blush at this but she decided to get this talk over with.

"Hey Ash so have you thought of what we are going to do yet?" Misty asked as she walked into the room.

But Ash just looked at her since this was the first time he saw Misty with her hair down like this. And he couldn't help but love the way it look so much so that he couldn't hear Misty calling his name. But Ash was snapped out of it when Misty moved closer to him and put her hand on the right side of his chick.

"Ash what are we going to do about this kiss then?" She asked looking into Ash's eyes.

"I'm sorry not yet but I'm sure that together we'll think of something after all I don't want to take you first kiss away." Ash said to her.

Misty was touched by what Ash said to her that he didn't want to take something so special like her first kiss from her.

For the next hour they talked about what they should do they thought of a few ideas but they knew none would work. At least not they way they wanted it to be so that the people watching would believe them.

So in the end they both knew that they had to kiss each other. "Come on Misty lets just try to make the crowed happy tomorrow since they will be little kids too." Ash said to her as he went and seat his sleeping bag up Misty also went to sleep ready for the big day.

* * *

The next morning fireworks were going off over the Cerulean Gym and a large crowd was making their way to the Gym. While they were all walking to the Gym Daisy and the rest of her sisters were helping them even Brock was helping out with the show.

"Hello and welcome to the Cerulean Gym's new water show!" Daisy said over the intercom.

Lily and Violet was helping everyone when Violet was talking to Lily. "Just look at all the people Lily?" Violet said looking at her sister.

"This is going to be are biggest show ever!" Lily said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Gym Daisy was giving out the tickets to people and telling them where to go. "Tank you the entrance is right this way please enjoy the show." Daisy told them as she handed to some pamphlets to them.

Daisy was so happy that she was crying. _"I am like so happy that we tricked Misty and Ash to do this!" _Daisy thought to herself.

With more and more people sitting down and both Misty and Ash could see them Misty was already in her mermaid costume. Ash was about to go and get changed to when he decided to go and check on his friend.

"Hey Mist how are you doing?" He asked her with a smile on his face but he was nervous on the inside.

"I'm doing fine Ash its just look at all the people!" Misty said to him as she looked at her.

When Ash saw her he noticed that Misty was wearing a sea-neck less and earrings as well as a pink sea shell bikini and he then looked at her mermaid tail. Which was a light blue that also had a star on the side Ash just blushed at the sight of her?

"Wow Misty you look good you look like a real mermaid!" Ash told her only to make Misty blush even hard then Ash did.

"Thanks Ash! Well you better get your costume on." Misty said to him with a smile.

Before Ash left Misty told him one thing that would make them both fell better. "Don't worry Ash I know we can do this!" She told him.

With everyone seated the show soon started with a recording of Daisy telling the audience what was going on. "Ladies and gentlemen thank you for waiting now our underwater ballet the magically mermaid performed by the talented Cerulean sisters and our little sister friend is about to begin!" Daisy said.

With that a class pool started to raise from the battle arena so all the people watching could see inside. Where everyone could now see all kinds of water pokemon inside with that a spot light was on the pokemon in the pool.

"Once upon a time in a beautiful peaceful lagoon lived happy water pokemon who spent many playful hours with their lovely friend the magically mermaid!" She said as at that time Misty showed her self on a diving board.

With people applause her she dived into the water with a slash and started to swim with the pokemon that was in there. Everyone just watch as Misty as they saw her swimming with the pokemon Misty then held Seel's flippers and danced with her sisters pokemon while Goldeen and Seaking were swimming around her.

With her dance over misty then went into a cave so get some air so she took a deep breath and swam back out side. Where all the little kids were happy to see the mermaid once more everyone loved the show but Violet, Daisy and Lily were happy that they like it so much. All three were in the villain's costumes but they were all looking at Misty to see how she was doing.

"Wow just look at them you two they just love her!" Daisy said to the other two.

"I wish I was the mermaid now she has a much nicer custom then mine!" Lily said.

Just then with out any of them knowing Team Rocket came to them from behind. "We can play the villains." Meowth said who was wearing swan like costume around his waste

"We'd be perfect for the part!" Jessie said who was wearing a blue soldier's outfit.

"And we wouldn't even have to act!" James said who was wearing a ballerina's outfit a pink one.

With that Team Rocket tied the three sisters up and got ready to steal all of the water pokemon they had. While this was going on Ash was almost finished with his costume and got ready to save Misty.

At this point Misty got to a large pink shell were slowly Misty pretended to go to sleep as the shell started to close. With that done she got out an underwater mask so that she could breathe until the shell opened once more.

Just then back on the diving board when the spot light came on and showed Team Rocket while everyone though they were in the act. Brock how ever knew better then that and went to go and tell Ash and let him know what was going on.

"Meowth! (Laughs) It looks like the real bad guys have showed up!" He said laughing.

"What do you mean bad? Nobody is better at stealing water pokemon then us" Jessie asked as she had her hands on her hips.

"And the next time we steal men's clothes!" James said a little embarrassed.

With that said both Jessie and James took out their breathing masks and both dived underwater. With the two started to swim towards were Misty was in her pink shell who didn't know what was going on yet.

As the two got closer to where Misty was Horsea knew who it was and as Misty's pink shell opened up Horsea went to tell her. When the pink shell opened Misty already had her breathing mask off and saw Horsea trying to tell her something.

It was only then that Misty saw that it was Team Rocket she was about to say something to them. But since she was underwater bubbles just came out of her mouth so she had to put her breathing mask on. "What are you doing here?" She asked the two.

It was at this point that the two started the motto each perfuming ballet moves.

Jessie: "Prepare for trouble!"

James: "And make it double!"

Jessie: "To protect the world from devastation!"

James: "To unite all peoples within our nation!"

Jessie: "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

James: "To extend our reach to the stars above!"

Jessie: "Jessie!"

James: "And James!"

Jessie: "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

James: "Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

Meowth: "Meowth! That's right!"

Once their motto was over the crowed loved it and thought that it was part of the show but Team Rocket loved that. So they just took it all in knowing that someone loved their motto.

"They love us we're killing them!" Jessie said waving her arms.

"I always knew that I was destined for greatness a Starmie is born!" James said.

"Ha now they'll get to see what Team Rocket do best and that is steal the show!" Meowth said as he pushed a button to make the large Meowth head balloon come crashing into the stadium.

Everyone was shocked to see this but they still thought it was part of the show while Misty now knew what they where going to do.

"And now for the grand finale bring up the water pokemon!" Meowth yelled to the two.

"Right!" Was all Jessie and James said as they throw a net over the Goldeen? Once the net was over them Jessie and James started to pull the Goldeen towards them.

But Misty had also grabbed the net so she could stop the two. "Hey give them their not your pokemon!" Misty yelled.

"Why don't you make like a good little mermaid and swim away!" Jessie yelled.

* * *

While this was going on Ash was told by Brock what was going on. "Brock you try to find Misty's sister while me and her take care of Team Rocket!" Ash said to him as he took of to the stage with Pikachu.

Once there Ash dived into the pool ready to help Misty out. "Knock it off!" Ash yelled at Team Rocket.

"It's them again!" James said.

"Well we'll show them! Go Arbok!" She yelled throwing her poke ball with that Arbok started to attack Ash and Pikachu.

Misty seeing her friend in danger sent her own pokemon to help. "Go Horsea!" She yelled as Horsea went charging for Arbok.

The ordinance how ever just loved this even more as they now got to watch a pokemon battle too.

"Horsea bubble attack!" Misty said and Horsea used it bubble attack on Arbok but the snake Pokemon just used it tail on the attack.

"Arbok wrap attack!" Jessie yelled as Arbok sent it tail out to Horsea, but Misty told Horsea to use smockscreen. With Arbok not able to see this gave a Seaking the chance to attack Arbok by using its horn attack.

With that done Horsea went back to Misty and she knew that Horsea had not been felling to well. "Don't worry I know that you haven't been well! Seaking use Horndrill!" Misty yelled.

When Misty said the horn on Seaking's head started to go like a real drill and started to attack Arbok from all sides. While Seaking was doing this Ash went to Misty to see if she was alright and that Team Rocket didn't hurt her.

"Good job Misty!" Ash said to her as he saw the work she had put into Seaking.

"Thank my sisters they trained Seaking!" She told him.

By this point Arbok was getting very angry at the Seaking at what it was doing to him James did try to send out his Weezing to help out but it just ran out of air. By this time Brock had found Misty's sisters they saw what was going on and decided to help out and send Misty Psyduck out too. But they soon found out that it couldn't even swim even Psyduck was shocked at this at went to the surface at fast as it could. While everyone laughed Misty's sisters were just embarrassed by her pokemon.

It didn't take long for Ash to send out his Squirtle to help Seaking out Misty even sent her Starmie to help out too. By this point Arbok was out numbered and was being attack at all sides but this just made him even more angry at the three pokemon.

Soon Arbok started to chase all three pokemon until the three were trapped in front a rock and had nowhere to go. It looked like it was all over for the three that was until Seel came in front of Arbok to protect his friends.

Everyone was shocked at what Seel was doing but Team Rocket just laughed. "That little baby actually thinks it can stop us!" James said laughing at Seel.

"Finish it now Arbok!" Jessie ordered with that Arbok went right for Seel.

But something else happened instead Seel started to go around Arbok making a whirlpool around the snake pokemon. Misty told Seel to use headbut on Arbok twice before Misty told Seel to use Aura beam on Arbok. Misty's sisters where shocked at what their Seel could do but everyone was going to be even more shocked soon since Seel started evolving

As a bright white light surrounded Seel and soon Seel was now a Dewgong everyone was shocked at this and Ash looked Dewgong up in his pokedex. With Seel now evolved into Dewgong Misty ordered Dewgong to use Ice beam on Team Rocket and they were soon frozen in the ice.

Ash and Misty slowly got every last pokemon out of the pool so that Pikachu could finish Team Rocket off. But Ash also had to help Misty out off the pool by holding her like he would do if he was married to her. Misty only blushed at this and the ordinance loved this part the best of all. With everyone now out Ash told Pikachu to give Team Rocket a thunderbolt which Pikachu did happily? But since Team Rocket was underwater the ice that they were in was broken and they were sent flying but only for a short time before coming back down. But Dewgong used its tail to send them flying right at Meowth who didn't want his friends crashing into him but Meowth wasn't lucky and his friends did crash into him sending all of them blasting off once more.

With Team Rocket now gone the ordinance even a few of the Kids were telling Ash to kiss the mermaid. And Ash and Misty both knew that they had to do this since it was what the script told them to do and the ordinance wanted it to.

"Well Misty I guess we have to do it!" Ash told her with a smile.

Misty also smiled to. "I think your right Ash!" She said to him.

Soon both of their lips moved closer and closer to each other until the lips meet each other. The two were in shock that it felt so good and somehow so right kissing each other they didn't even know why they were trying to get out of this now.

With the kiss going on most people just cried in happiness at the love the two had for each other. Brock saw something else his two friends were really kissing each other and he was shocked since they didn't want to even do it.

* * *

Once the show was over both Ash and Misty were back to their normal cloths the two just walked to entrance of the Gym. They just looked at each other and blushed they couldn't stop thinking about the kiss they did.

Misty decided to break the silence that was going on. "So umm Ash that was a nice kiss!" Misty said as she blushed.

At this Ash too couldn't help but blush at what Misty said. "Thanks Mist you were good too." He told her before the two had reached the entrance of the Gym.

Ash and Misty where shocked at just how many people came to see the show and was shocked at what Daisy had told them. That they were booked for the next five mouths but Daisy told the two that Lily and Violet will take it in turns to play the mermaid. But there was another problem and that was they didn't have enough pokemon so they decided to take some of Misty's. Like her Horsea and Starmie Daisy tried to take Togepi but Misty didn't want her Togepi to go but she did try to give them her Psyduck. But all three said that they were not that desperate Daisy did try to get Pikachu but Ash wouldn't let that happen either.

With Misty saying goodbye to her sisters Ash and Co were once again off to Viridian

City so Ash could get his last badge. However as they walked to two didn't say a word to each other they just blushed knowing that there first kiss was very good even if at first they didn't want it they really liked it in the end. And they were both happy that they did it in the end.

* * *

**A/N well this took me other a week to do and I hope that you like it so please review and let me know what you think of it.**


End file.
